Aurora's Fate
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: There was no happily ever after. One-Shot. Please Review


**I do not own Sleeping Beauty**

0000000000

Aurora.

Oh how she hated that name and all it represented, she hated Rose even more, despite the fact that she preferred it to her birth name.

Both were symbols of the lie that was her life. For sixteen years, she had thought she was no more than a peasant, living with her kind, if odd, elderly aunts. And then she discover that she is a princess. And that her aunts, are not actually her aunts, but fairies.

Even Phillip...

When she had first met him, yes she thought he was handsome, and she wanted to get to know him better, it was why she had invited him to the cottage, so they could talk under the supervision of her aunts. Then, when she found out she was already betrothed, as a princess, not only was the life she had always known torn from her, but her hearts choice as well.

And when he had awoken her from the curse, at first she had been happy. This man was her betrothed, she could be happy.

But as she got to know he future husband, she found him lacking. Phillip wanted a trophy wife, a beautiful queen to sit silently beside him as he ruled.

He was a pig.

That was how the Princess Aurora found herself sneaking out after dark, on the eve of her wedding. She would never marry Phillip, and she had no desire to be the Princess everyone, even the fairies wanted her to be. Nothing was right. Her aunts weren't her aunts. Her parents were strangers. Her prince charming was a fool. And the people celebrated the defeat of Maleficent without realizing that their lovely princess wanted nothing more than to return to the forest cottage she had grown up in.

But she knew that would be one of the first places the fairies checked when they realized she was missing.

And so Aurora decided to go to the place no one would ever suspect she'd go.

Maleficent's castle.

Truly, it was the only place Aurora felt she could go. The fairy may be dead, and her minions vanquished, but the castle still stood. The truth was that it was to much work to be destroyed, so the plan had been to let it rot. It was the perfect place for a woman who had everything she had ever known torn from her. Not to mention the fact that, despite trying to kill her, maleficent had been the only major player in her life that had never lied to her, and they had talked.

In the trance that had led her to the spinning wheel, maleficent had told her many things. Things that, since her awakening, she had plenty of time to ponder. She knew why Maleficent had tried to kill her, it was, as the Dark Fairy said, only business. She had been forced to carry through her threat that she had warned her mother of when she had helped the woman conceive.

Despite her death, Maleficent was the only being Aurora had any respect for anymore.

0000000000000000000

Walking into the dilapidated castle, Aurora didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. On one hand, what furniture and decoration their was was finely made, fit for royalty. On the other, the castle seemed to be falling apart, and there were cobwebs everywhere.

Either way, this was to be her home now, and the princess was tired from her journey, so she began to search the castle for someplace to sleep. She searched many rooms, before she found a tower, the staircase leading to it exposed to the elements, that contained two rooms. One was obviously an elegant study/library, no doubt meant for Maleficent to relax and have privacy from her minions. The other was an elegant bedroom, decorated in blacks and purples.

Aurora didn't even search through anything before collapsing onto the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow

000000000000000000000

When she woke the next morning, Aurora looked through Maleficent's closet. She found many dresses, all black and purple, along with cloaks that would cover them completely, again in the same colors. There were also a few horned headdresses.

Surprisingly, the dress she pulled out fit the princess.

Walking into the study, she began to look through the books. One in particular caught her attention.

_Arts of the Faire_

0000000000

**SIX YEARS LATER**

The courts of the Kingdom's of the North and West were gathered together in the halls of Stefan's castle. They were present to celebrate the marriage of Prince Phillip of the North, to Stephan's cousin Katleen, the heir apparent of Stephan's crown since Princess Aurora's disappearance six years earlier, and the union of the two kingdoms.

But when the holy man asked, "Let any who object this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace," a strange wind picked up.

And in a green flash, a tall figure, dressed in purple and black, with green skin and a horned headdress, appeared in the middle of the hall, a black staff topped with a greenish-gold orb in her hand.

"Isn't this quaint," the woman. "The nobility, the gentry, and.." she noticed the three fairies, "even the rabble."

"Maleficent?" Flora whispered, "But you're dead."

The woman grinned. "Close, but though my life was ended by you three and the...dear, prince," she sneered, "I'm not her."

"Who are you?" Phillip demanded, his hand on his sword.

The woman clutched her staff, as she laid one hand over her heart in mock disappointment. "You mean you don't remember me? We've met before."

"Where?"

The woman grinned as she stood tall. "Once upon a dream," she said cheerfully.

Phillip and the fairies gasped.

"Aurora?" Fauna asked.

"In the flesh," the woman sneered. "I'd I'm not here to object to this wedding, in fact, go ahead and marry Phillip. I was a fool to even consider the notion that you were of any value."

"Now see here..." Hubert began, only to be interrupted.

"But the crown is mine, by right of birth," Aurora continued, ignoring the elder, obese king. "And so long as I live, our kingdoms will never merge, and should MY crown be placed on another's head, I will plunge both kingdoms into darkness until it is returned to it's rightful owner."

Striking her staff onto the castle floor she said, "You have been warned," as she vanished into a green flame.

0000000000

**Hope you Enjoyed, Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**This is a One-Shot and I have no plans to continue.**


End file.
